afterlife
by Iharascarl
Summary: Sasuke tahu... bahwa Sakura selalu―akan selalu―hidup dalam memorinya. [AU]
**Naruto** (c) **Masashi Kishimoto.** I **didn't** own any characters/places from this fict. Also, i **don't** get any material profit from this fict.

 **Afterlife** (c) **Iharascarl**

 **Warning** : [ **au** / **sasusakusara** / **typo(s)** / **eyd(s)** / **ficlet** ]

* * *

.

.

.

 **Summary** : _[Sasuke tahu... bahwa Sakura selalu_ _―_ _akan selalu_ _―_ _hidup dalam memorinya]_

.

.

.

* * *

― _How you let me go?_ _―_

Sasuke menyukai―atau mungkin mencintai―segala hal yang ada pada diri Sakura. Sakura bagai candu bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Mencakup semua hal, sampai hal terkecil sekalipun. Tak pernah luput dari perhatiannya.

Sasuke tahu, hak sepatu Sakura tidak pernah pendek sama sekali. Ia hanya tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya wanita itu bisa berjalan dan melakukan kegiatannya setiap hari―tanpa melukai kakinya―diatas hak yang tingginya tidak pernah lebih pendek daripada lima _centimeter_ itu. Menghadiri rapat, bertemu dengan kliennya, belanja keswalayan, atau pulang dan memutuskan untuk makan diluar bersamanya. Bahkan, Sakura sering mengajak Sasuke pergi ketaman sepulang bekerja, ketika Ia sudah lelah sekali, dan sepatu yang―hak-nya tidak pernah pendek itu―masih setia menempel dikaki mulusnya, "Aku ingin melepas penat dulu sebelum kegiatan dirumah nanti, Sasuke- _kun_." Begitulah salah satu alasannya pada Sasuke. Sakura pernah pura-pura marah padanya, karena lelaki tumbuh cepat sekali. "Aku benci padamu Sasuke- _kun_! Kau selalu terlihat lebih tinggi dariku, kau bahkan tidak memakai sepatu ber-hak sama sekali!" gerutu Sakura, jika Ia berjalan bersama Sasuke disampingnya, dan biasanya Sakura akan meninggalkan Sasuke dibelakang agar tidak berjalan berdampingan, namun, Sasuke selalu menarik tangannya terlebih dahulu. Bahkan Sasuke masih ingat, saat tahun pertama mereka diSMA, Sakura _lah_ yang lebih tinggi darinya. Laki-laki memang tumbuh lebih cepat.

Sasuke tahu, Istrinya tidak pernah memoles wajahnya secara berlebihan. Istrinya memang cantik, bahkan tanpa harus bersolek sedikitpun. Pernah suatu malam, saat mereka akan menghadiri makan malam bersama seluruh keluarga besar, dalam rangka merayakan acara ulang tahun pernikahan Itachi yang ke-5. Sakura khawatir sekali karena _make-up_ yang dipakainya luntur, walaupun tidak separah yang dia pikirkan. Dan yang menyebabkan _make-up_ nya luntur saat itu adakah, karena Ia menangis sepanjang perjalanan. Hanya karena lagu yang mereka―Sakura dan Sasuke―dengarkan dimobil dan cerita dari Sasuke tentang apa makna lagu tersebut. Sakura sampai tersedu-sedan saat itu, menyalahkan Sasuke dan ceritanya.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab, Sasuke- _kun_! Lihat wajahku sekarang, oh, tidak, ini mengerikan." Protes Sakura sambil terus memperhatikan wajahnya―terutama kelopak matanya―dicermin kecil yang dipegangnya. Sasuke hanya diam, Ia terkekeh karena Istrinya memang gampang sekali tersentuh, bahkan hanya dengan mendengarkan ceritanya tadi. Sasuke tahu, sangat, sangat tahu... Sakura adalah wanita paling lembut yang pernah Ia temui selain Ibunya.

"Sasuke- _kuuuuuuun_ , Kau tidak akan dapat apapun malam ini!"

Sasuke tergelak, "Memangnya kau bisa menolak pesona suamimu ini, satu malam pun?"

"Ugh!"

Dan akhirnya, Mereka berdua sama-sama diam selama diperjalanan. Tetapi setelah sampai, setelah Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya. Sakura akhirnya membuka kembali percakapan, "Kau duluan saja, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku ingin membersihkan wajahnya dulu." Namun Sasuke tempat duduk ditempatnya sambil berkata, "Tak apa Sakura, sini, biarkan aku membantumu." Katanya lembut. "Kau tidak perlu memakai semua ini, sebenarnya. Bahkan, ayah dan ibu sadar kalau menantunya selalu mempesona walaupun dalam keadaan belum mandi seminggu _pun_." Canda Sasuke. Dan akhirnya Sasuke membantu Sakura membersihkan wajahnya dengan tisu, tidak perlu waktu lama karena hanya membersihkan sekitaran kelopak mata Sakura. Dan mereka berdua keluar dari dalam mobil lima menit kemudian.

Sasuke tahu, istrinya adalah wanita yang kuat. Bahkan ketika dirinya penuh peluh, berjuang antara hidup dan mati untuk melahirkan buah hati mereka. Istrinya tetap tersenyum padanya. Tetap berkata "Aku bisa, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku akan membuatmu menjadi seorang Ayah."

Istrinya adalah wanita kuat berhati lembut. Sasuke tahu itu dari awal mereka bertemu, saat Sakura menyelamatkan gadis berambut merah berkacamata yang tengah di _bully_ habis-habisan saat pulang sekolah. Dan, entah kenapa, saat itu, Sasuke selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura. Menjadi pelindungnya dari kejauhan. Walaupun semasa kuliah mereka sempat dipisahkan oleh waktu dan tempat.

* * *

.

.

.

 _I'll leave you with the memory_

.

.

.

* * *

"Papa! Kita jadi berkunjung ke makan mama _'kan_?" tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam, usianya baru menginjak 7 tahun hari ini, mata _onyx_ yang diwariskan oleh ayahnya itu tersembunyi dibalik _frame_ kacamata merahnya.

"Tentu saja. Itu hadiah ulang tahun favoritmu kan, Sarada?"

"Aku ingin berdoa untuk mama, mendoakan mama. Dan aku ingin mengucapkan harapanku bersama kalian bertiga." Katanya lagi.

Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan, lalu tersenyum tulus kepada putri semata wayangnya.

Uchiha Sarada memang baru berusia tujuh tahun, tapi otak pintarnya bahkan sudah mampu memahami dan mencerna banyak hal.

Dan Sasuke tahu siapa yang menurunkan itu padanya, Sasuke tahu, kepintaran Sarada adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak warisan yang Sakura berikan untuk Sarada. Karena bagaimanapun, Sakura selalu hidup dalam jiwa putrinya.

Banyak sekali hal yang Sasuke ketahui tentang Sakura, tentang kebiasaannya, tentang kesukaannya, makanan dan minuman favoritnya, apa saja hal yang dibencinya, fakta bahwa Ia sangat menyukai bunga Sakura, dan masih banyak hal lain dalam diri Sakura yang tak akan pernah Sasuke lupakan. Karena Sakura selalu hidup―hidup dalam buah hati mereka. Karena Sakura selalu hidup―dalam ingatannya, dalam memorinya. Tanpa ada yang bisa menggantikan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Turns out that no one can replace me_

 _I'm permanent you can't erase me_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Fin!**

 **a/n** : shawn mendes – aftertaste.

 **Sign,**

 **Iharascarl.**


End file.
